


Leave but take

by CigaretteDaydreams



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fights, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigaretteDaydreams/pseuds/CigaretteDaydreams
Summary: post chapter 699Everythings spiraling in Naruto's life. Something needs to give, before he finds himself married and in a job he hates forever. Two shot.





	Leave but take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter 699  
> Naruto's life is spiraling. Something needs to give, before he finds himself married and in a job he hates forever.

That breathe of relief was far from sight. Naruto slumped as he contemplated what his life would soon be like; Paperwork, Meetings and oh yeah, a fucking wedding, which so far he been kept clean out of planning. This was one of the biggest reasons why he was constantly tense. The uncertainty of what he would be dragged into was crushing, but the thought of stepping into an active role in planning the ceremony sent him out in chills.

He shook his head, losing his train of thought as a blonde fridge fell into his eyes. Hinata had been pushing him to cut it, well pushing was the wrong word, she had quietly mumbled about how she couldn’t see his eyes as well, and how he looked unkept. He dragged his hands threw the blonde locks, disliking how self-conscious he had become. It did feel rough.

He sighed as he surveyed the room. He had been left alone in the Hokage’s office. They had trusted that he wouldn’t ruin the place, although he did feel like a tight ball of tension located somewhere far into his brain was just ready to explode.

He leaned back further on his chair, onto the back two legs, ignoring an angry voice that told him he was an adult now and shouldn’t act like a child, that voice had been getting louder lately, he couldn’t even eat ramen anymore without feeling like a failure. 

Rocking back down onto four legs he stared at the pile of paperwork stacked on the Hokage’s assistant’s desk, witch although daunting was nothing compared to the pile stacked on the actual Hokage’s desk, a desk he would soon be sitting in. 

The forms were not simple, although Kakashi had implied they were nothing but a beginners task when they were dropped at his desk; Because interpreting statistics and designing an active strategy of response was childs play. He groaned again, He supposed a cleverer ninja may have been able to do it, Sakura would without question, Hinata too. He raked his eyes down the statistics begging any of them to make sense, they were in percentages and would need to be converted to numbers to be compared, but he hadn’t exactly had a maths lesson since he was 8. He scowled about to fully abandon the form when there was a knock. He looked up. Nobody was supposed to be in till early mourning. He began to channel nature energy but the door opened. Sasuke. 

He was exhausted and unexpectedly found there was not enough energy in his body to care, especially with these stupid deadlines looming, He looked back down at his work forgetting Sasuke as the page started swimming.

“Where’s Kakashi?” Sasuke asked.  
“He’s gone for the night, he won’t be back till tomorrow sorry” Naruto said, filling in the starting areas of the next form.  
“What are you doing dobe?” Sasuke asked, his head leaning over the desk. Naruto flinched as he saw the movement in his pheuerperal vision  
“Trade permits for the market stalls” Naruto replied, squinting to force his eyes to read the fine print of the form  
“hm I didn’t think they’d let a moron do this” Sasuke baited folding his arms  
“well they are gonna leave the entire village to me, witch would make making them bigger morons” Naruto said unable to prevent yawning, “or would that still be me, I mean I-“ He trailed of his neck aching.  
A finger on his chin forced his head up. He stared blearily into Black eyes. Oh, right Sasuke was here, he wanted to smile but he was so raw and sensitive, just experiencing that feeling made him want to cry. Naruto flinched back. When had Sasuke became so grabby  
“When was the last time you slept?"  
“That doesn’t matter teme, I need to finish this” Naruto said pulling back to try and focus, the statistics sheet had somehow come to the top again, he wanted to scream as he scanned the familiar numbers.  
“and when was the last time you ate?, you look like Ino”, He hadn’t heard that expression before.  
“yeah well who cares” Naruto quipped, scanning the sheet, maybe he should have mentioned Hinata had lovingly packed a meal that was currently resting in the bin outside like the rest of them.  
“who cares? Dobe I’m sure your band of followers do” Sasuke said crossing his arms, but shaking his head he changed pose, his tone snapping to become stern “anyway I have my mission report, I want to give it in tonight”  
“yeah just leave it on the desk and fuck of again” Naruto said, his pen stopped tapping as he caught up to what he was saying, Sasuke’s silence was loud, he refused to look up, translating the easy numbers back into percentages, he could do the halfs and quarter shit. He jotted them down, shuffling the papers again till he got to a fresh one, able to fill in the beginning as it was just writing address’s and names of the company’s involved.

A hand sunk into his throat, his head smashed into the back of the tall desk chair. His eyes locked with angry black.  
He let out some sort of cry as his hands moved to smash down at the ones holding him, but Sasuke had a full night sleep and probably hadn’t been slowly starving himself for weeks in an attempt to control something in his life, so his attempt was grabbed and his hands were pinned above his head to the top of the chair by just one of Sasuke’s.  
Naruto was pushing as hard as he could at his arms and unable to take the strength, Sasuke allowed the chair to spin as he walked around the desk. Narutos blood heated, oh he was furious, Kyubi was completely dormant this was all him. Sasuke would be a blood pile before this was over.  
Sasuke leaned pressing his weight down as Naruto thrashed, the chair creaked not made for two kage level ninja, he jerked his knee up hitting sasuke in the hip before sasuke twisted, he tried again before trying to jump onto the chair to get leverage, Sasuke seeing what he was doing pressed down with his chest leaving no room for Narutos legs. 

“this is your last chance to get off me” Naruto spat into Sasukes face, studying the familiar features. Sasuke’s calm face broke into an angry snarl.

Naruto raised his arms as high as he could, forcing Sasuke to lean over more to keep his grip. Naruto could feel the grip on his wrists tighten. His fingers becoming to become numb with the reduced blood flow. 

He bent his elbows suddenly, causing sasuke to fall forwards, Naruto snarled, oh he was angry and for the first time close enough to Sasuke, he darted and bit down into Sasuke’s lip. He felt Sasuke gasp, the grip on his hands loosened, Sasuke pushed back but Naruto gripped a chunk of black hair, hoping He would be too vain to risk fucking up his beautiful appearance, he bit down with hs sharp teeth and suddenly he could taste blood, without thinking he swallowed the blood, ignoring sharp black eyes as he accidently sucked slightly on the wound, euphoria was running threw him, Sasuke needed to bleed for what he’d done, he moved to bite down again but sasuke’s reaction time was quicker, pushing him away when he relaxed his jaw. he fell back onto the desk, catching himself with one hand as he prepared for retaliation, Sasuke followed seemingly unbalanced as he fell near enough ontop of Naruto. Suddenly a fist crashed into his face. Naturo’s head rocked back again blood poured from a cut on his cheek.. Naruto growled, Sasuke did not deserve his blood. His eyesight was hazed, shapes forming till he could just make out the sight of Sasuke licking across his knuckles where Naruto’s blood was splattered. 

His hands fisted soft ebony strands, feeling hairs pinging lose as he shoved him backwards before stealing the blood back with his own mouth. Sasuke reacted opening his mouth and fighting with his own tounge. Naruto blinked realising he had completely lost control. What the fuck were they doing. This wasn’t fighting, Sasuke was kissing him. he jerked back, the lips seperating with a plop. In a fit of anger he slammed his forehead into Sasuke’s. Naruto slid of the desk gripping Sasukes jumper and in one smooth movement, throwing him against a cupboard which had been there for a long as he could remember.

“what the fuck are you doing” He spat, his other hand coming up creating a strong judo hold, sasuke’s eyes were lidded as he stared back, heat was coming of him in waves, pressure building up. He was suddenly aware he could taste Sasuke in his mouth, surprisingly sweet considering the man’s hatred for the taste. He watched Sasuke’s adam apple bob as he swallowed.

“you can’t tell me you’ve never thought about it?” Sasuke almost whispered, It was Naruto’s turn to gulp, adrenalin building, red alarms were running threw his body, years of work to keep these desires behind a wall to have them dragged out. He could play dumb, it would be extremely easy to scream at Sasuke and walk away fault free. But he had been playing dumb for weeks.

“it’s too late now Sasuke” He replied carefully, Sasuke didn’t visibly react, just continued to stare. Naruto watched back, allowing his eyes to fully focus on the others face, Sasuke was a man now, but Still otherworldly in his beauty, Naruto looked away again. hearing the rain outside pick up.

He looked to the side at the desk which was now a complete disaster, files creased and unorganised. A pen had broken, pooling over the side to drip on the floor. Stress flooded back, he was sub consciously pushing on Sasukes arm. 

“Its never to late” Sasuke replied, Naruto’s gaze swung back.  
“why didn’t you come before?” Naruto cried, pushing his face towards Sasuke, why the fuck was this happening now?  
“oh, and why didn’t you! Living your heterosexual dream away, tell me do you imagine she’s me? Is that the only way you can touch her?” Naruto’s fist flew but just before he pulled the punch taking the chakra out of it, he had heard Sasuke’s fighting voice and that wasn’t it, he had only heard that tone twice before, and it wasn’t when Sasuke was angry.  
The fist smashed into Sasukes cheek but nowhere near as hard as he could have punched, he changed his grip changing it to cup Sasuke’s cheek. He had been drilled with interrogation techniques for weeks, it seemed so clear for him.  
“I always wondered how you dealt with being with Sakura” he said softly, Sasuke jerked back, eyes wide. He opened his mouth as if to reply but shut it again. His glare hardened. Naruto continued to stare.  
Sasuke growled before forcing his shoulder upwards loosening Narutos choke hold and allowing Sasuke to surge forwards, Naruto braced for a punch but it was their lips that clashed violently, he stumbled almost reaching the desk before regaining his footing. Sasuke opened his mouth his tongue forcing its way into Naruto’s mouth. Naruto melted. His own mouth frantically opening as endorphans surged.  
He was aware the taboo nature of this union, they were both males, they both had girlfriends, and they were both very public figures. But he could feel Sasuke’s muscles against his, it was sending him delirious. He hadn’t felt anything this close to happiness in years, it was like drugs. He realised he could never go back from this if this continued.  
“NO STOP IT SASUKE” he shouted, pushing Sasuke far away from him, “I have a fucking girlfriend alright”  
“you know you want me more than her, you never gave a shit about her anyway!” Sasuke shouted his tone changing, Naruto jumped never hearing this before “So what changed Naruto?”  
“oh, and I suppose I should have sat here pining for you, oh poor deluded Naruto thinking that Sasuke would ever want him!” Naruto shouted,  
“and fucking your stalker was the right thing!!” Sasuke returned, this was getting way too heated, Sasuke stepped back running a hand threw his hair, it spiked up at the back like it used to.  
“why now? Why do you suddenly give a shit who I’m fucking?” Naruto said glaring, god if only this had come years ago, it was a bit too fucking late. He had spent years feeling like shit because of his feelings for what he thought was his straight best friend.  
“when I thought you’d be better without me” Sasuke said, Naruto wanted to call bullshit but Sasuke didn’t lie  
“god cut the dramatics, this is just too bizarre” Naruto said his voice lowering in volume as he grounded himself, he wasn’t the same person that he used to be, that wasn’t his life any more, he had vowed to ignore these feelings. His face became expressionless as he felt the tiredness of earlier crashing back. Shit, he had deadlines to do!  
“I have work to do, so go”  
He could hear Sasuke letting out deep breathes. Unsure what that meant he kept walking forward picking up his pen that had broken and dropping it into the bin next to his feet. He reached over his desk moving all his papers into a pile. He could see several on the floor but didn’t want the indignity of crawling in front of Sasuke. His Ninja training was already screaming at him for turning his back on someone unpredictable.  
Sitting down he watched Sasuke walk towards the door, looking down he found the analysis response sheet at the top of the mess. Running the heel of his hand up the paper he attempted to smooth the large crease running down the middle. He slid his good hand into his hair pulling on the strands as he heard the door close.


End file.
